Ackerman world
by Harye Lee
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevives a dos Ackerman acosadores y violentos que están enamorados de ti? Eren no supo en lo que se metía al aceptar a Levi como su pareja y mantener a raya a su hermana acosadora. Con los años aprendes a controlarlos, pero no todo es sencillo en esta vida. Ereri Mención de Erwin/Armin. Este fanfic esta dedicado a Brenda.Hachi 13 Finalizado
1. Chapter 1: Hola soy un Ackerman

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Mención de sexo, Ereri, Ooc (creo que se dice así, por favor corregirme si no lo es).

Este Fanfic está dedicado a Brenda. hachi 13, que me sugirió hacer un fanfic con esta temática, espero que te guste y no me haya salido de la idea inicial. Como prometí este cap será cortito, tendrá 6 capis.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Hola soy un Ackerman.

Recordar su pasado no era para nada reconfortarle, no es que tuviera una infancia dura o con desgracias, su infancia fue bastante linda, con padres muy buenos y atentos. Su vida comenzó a ponerse pies arriba cuando se cambió de casa y conoció a los Ackerman, unos mellizos bastantes curiosos.

Mikasa era bastante bonita, la pubertad no le hizo grandes cambios, solo hizo que sus pechos crecieran y su cuerpo se moldeara. Su hermano era otra cosa, ya que con los años se había puesto cada vez más guapo y con el ceño más fruncido.

Conocerlos había sido un arma de doble filo, había encontrado el amor y su peor pesadilla. Al principio ambos de catorce años se llevaban bastante bien, eran populares en la secundaria. Todo cambio cuando los tres se enamoraron, Eren de Levi, Mikasa de Eren y Levi de Eren.

Nunca le advirtieron que un Ackerman daba miedo cuando se enamoraba, su amiga también tenía otra obsesión (más de hermandad que de amor) con su mejor amigo Armin Arlet, un rubio encantador.

Su amigo estaba enamorado de un rubio con una sonrisa chulesca pero de buenos sentimientos, le agradaba ese rubio cajón.

Cuando supo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, aun los Ackerman no mostraban su verdadera cara, o al menos él no lo había notado.

-Mocoso, le dije a mi hermana que somos novios- Eren casi escupe todo el jugo que se había estado tomando, también sabía que Mikasa estaba enamorado de él, pero habría querido decirlo con mucha delicadeza, toda de la que Levi carecía.

-Levi, debiste esperar- Se quejó el chico de quince años mirando con reproche a su pequeño novio, Levi bajo los hombros sin inmutarse.

-Todos saben que Eren Jaeger es solo **mío** \- El tono escalofriante que uso su novio le hizo helar la sangre, fue la primera señal de su sufrimiento.

Con el tiempo pudo controlar y mangonear* a los Ackerman sin que se dieran cuenta, el amor obsesivo que tenían hacia su persona le hizo la tarea más fácil, toda la escuela estaba bastante sorprendido, incluso la madre de los gemelos, por ello Kuschel amaba a su querido Eren.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué a Eren no le gustaba recordar su pasado? Pues bien, le había costado lágrimas, moretones, sudor y muchas notas mentales de como persuadir a un Ackerman, tendría que escribir un libro para que la próxima desdichada persona que tuviera un Ackerman tras su persona.

Si bien ahora era toda felicidad no todo siempre fue así, aun recordaba su accidente que casi le costó su fábrica de bebes, exacto, Levi casi le corta el pene, si no fuera porque ambos en un futuro disfrutaría de lo que tenía entre las piernas esta ya no existiría.

Ese día había sufrido bastante, se encontraba caminando con su amiga Mikasa tranquilamente, cuando estaba por llegar rápido al fin de las escaleras su pierna resbalo llevándose a su amiga en el proceso, si bien fue una terrible caída todos estaba espantados por su mano. Ese tonto pedazo de carne, nervios y hueso tomo uno de los pechos de su amiga, seguro que lo había tomado cuando estaba por caer y se quiso agarrar de algo.

Su amiga se puso roja cual tomate, Eren alejo su mano horrorizado, el prefería los pechos planos, ayudo a levantar a su amiga pidiéndole mil veces perdón, ambos aceptando olvidar ese terrible incidente. Los demás alumnos lo hicieron por el bien de Eren, si su novio se enteraba este moriría.

Eren fue a su clase, quería llegar antes que el maestro, aun quería repasar unas ecuaciones que había dejado el maestro. Llego divisando a su rubio amigo, el cual bajo su libro sonriéndole.

-Te diré unos cuantos consejos para que no repruebes- Eren sonrió- Primero iré al baño, espérame por favor.

-Claro Armin, yo repasare los apuntes- El rubio asintió levantándose para ir al baño.

Eren se quedó allí, mirando bien sus apuntes que había copeado de la libreta de su novio, no le pedía ayuda por la poca paciencia que tenía ese chico.

-Eren- El grito de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro confundido- Jean le dijo a tu novio que tocaste los pechos de su hermana, Mikasa le dijo que solo había sido un accidente, pero está enojado y viene para acá.

La cara de Eren se puso pálida, tenía unos cuantos días saliendo con Levi, fueron unos los día más hermosos de su vida. El chico trago duro.

-Me va a matar. Armin lo siento amigo pero yo me largo de aquí, no quiero morir virgen- El chico se levantó tomando su mochila y corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se permitieron, su vida estaba de verdad en peligro. Iría a refugiarse con su suegra, ella velaría por el hasta la hora de su muerte.

Arrmin miro correr a Eren, todos sabían las reglas básicas de los gemelos: No hacer enojar a un Ackerman.

* * *

Mangonear: en México (no se si en otros países) decimos esto cuando somos como llevadas con alguien, burlarnos un poco de ellos. Perdón no se explicar muy bien.

¿Qué tal me quedo? Este es mi tercer fanfic pero mi primer Ereri, mis otros fanfics con Riren, pero como dije soy parcial con esta pareja, si Levi se queda con Eren está bien para mí.

¿Cuándo será publicado? Como los cap son cortos máximo de tres páginas, será publicado los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

¿Dejaras pausados tus otros fic? Para nada, Mis dos padres seguirá publicándose los miércoles.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi, Próximo cap: Terror en la mansión Ackerman.

Harye Lee


	2. Chapter 2: Terror en la mansión Ackerman

Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, solo la trama.

Notas: Este Fanfic está dedicado a Brenda Hachi. 13 sin ella no habría escrito nada.

Advertencias: Ooc (mucho), Ereri, y creo que es todo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Terror en la mansión Ackerman

Con dos años de relación con su amado Levi Ackerman Eren aún se sentía enamorado, con los ojos demostrando su felicidad.

-Te amo- Levi le ignora, ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas hermosas palabras que hacían a su corazón brincar de emoción- Vayamos al cine la próxima semana, dicen que habrá una película de titanes.

-Pronto estaremos en examen, necesitas estudiar matemáticas, estas fatal en esa materia- Eren bufo, tenía que usar su arma secreta.

-Bien, me tengo que ir Levi- Se levantó dejando a su pareja en el sillón- Te veo después.

No le beso cariñosamente como siempre, Levi lo miro atentamente.

-Estudia mucho- Le dijo esperando recibir un puchero adorable de su novio.

-Seguro mamá Rivaille- Tomo su mochila poniéndola en su espalda, no miro a Levi, tenía que ser fuerte y no caer en la tentación de correr a los brazos de su adorable novio.

No cerró la puerta, esperaba que Levi le siguiera, camino lo más rápido que pudo, así no tendría la tentación de dar la vuelta y mandar muy lejos su plan.

Llego a las escaleras, decepcionado, se suponía que Rivaille debería estar deteniéndolo con alguna escusa y sonrojándose ligeramente. Suspiro con decepción, bajando las escaleras de una vez, ya después se disculparía con Levi.

-Espera- Respingo al escuchar la voz irritada de su novio- Está lloviendo afuera, será mejor que te quedes a dormir en mi casa, esperaremos a mi madre y ella te llevara en carro.

Se giró para ver a Levi, que miraba sus dedos con las mejillas rosadas, seguro había tomado todo su orgullo para decirle esas palabras.

-Está bien- Dijo sonriéndole de lado, aún estaba enojado, subió las escaleras pasándolo de largo, esperaba que su chantaje funcionara pronto.

-Seguro…A-amor- Sonrió sin girarse, no quería avergonzar más a su pequeño novio.

Z( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

-Ya llego mi madre- Eren gruño por lo bajo, seguro que era una excusa para que lo soltara, pero hacia mucho frio para dejarlo ir- Vamos Eren, si viene Mikasa se molestara, sabes que se pone como loca si estamos solo en la habitación, siempre trata de buscar si tengo algo que me delate mi virginidad perdida.

Eren se tensó sonrojándose, soltó a su novio avergonzado, no quería saber que le haría Mikasa si su preciado hermano y su antiguo amor perdieran la virginidad.

-Está bien solo lo hago por mi salud física y la de mi amor-

s( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Cuando su suegra lo diviso le sonrió mirándole de arriba abajo, también buscaba algo que les delatara, pero ellos sinceramente no estaban listos para el sexo.

-Solo fue un oral mami, relájate- Eren soltó un chillido nada masculino, estando a solas su Levi era muy tímido, pero con otras personas no era más que un arrogante mal hablado.

-Ya veo amorcito, solo no manchen las sabanas o las lavaras tu- De nuevo chillo, los Ackerman eran unos groseros.

-Espero ser la siguiente entonces, veraz que lo hago mejor- Levi casi mata con la mirada a su hermana.

-Sera mejor que me vaya así podrán hablar de mi sexualidad con más gusto, adiós y me da igual si está lloviendo, prefiero eso a estar soportando esto- Puso su cara más seria que sus facciones se lo permitían, era muy difícil adoptar esa actitud autoritaria, pero así podía controlar a los Ackerman.

Sonrió mentalmente cuando todos se giraron hacia el preocupado.

-Lo lamento Eren, solo trata de ignorarnos, sabes que los tres te queremos mucho- Su suegra le pellizco una de sus mejillas- No volverá a pasar.

Le prometió Kuschel mirándole apenada, los mellizos también de disculparon, suspiro fingidamente.

-Está bien- Acepto fingiendo estar cansado, sonrió mentalmente cuando los tres Ackerman le sonrieron débilmente.

L( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

A pesar de ser una mansión el siempre dormía con Levi en la misma habitación y cama, a su madre no le molestaba y a su suegra tampoco, la única que hervía de rabia era su amiga Mikasa.

-Quiero ponerle pastillas para dormir a la comida de mi hermana pero se da cuenta, ¿Lo harías por mí?- Eren le gruño como respuesta, nunca le haría eso a su amiga.- Oh vamos no será veneno.

-Es mi mejor amiga y tu hermana, déjala en paz, se cansara en unos minutos y se ira a dormir- Levi lo dudaba, siempre los espiaba por horas.- Mikasa vete, solo estamos durmiendo, si estas espiándome no pondré hacerlo y me desmayare de sueño.

Escucho como su amiga se alejaba a duras penas, era lo único que le incomodaba.

-Ahora estaré un poco más relajado- Eren le sonrió atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, abrazando la cintura de su novio.

-Te amo mi hermoso muñequito- Las mejillas de Rivaille se sonrojaron- Eres tan hermoso.

-No me jodas Eren y duérmete, tenemos clases mañana- Le regaño su novio apoyando la mejilla en su pecho, le gustaba tener así de abrazado a su pareja, se sentía más relajado.

E( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Despertarse a mitad de la noche no era extraño en el, hasta su querido novio estaba muy acostumbrado, simplemente lo ignoraba y esperaba su regreso.

Esa noche no era la excepción, se despertó como siempre con ganas de tomar un poco de agua, su madre le regañaba diciéndole que dejara un vaso de agua en su habitación, pero ese día se le había olvidado.

Miro el gran ventanal del cuarto de su novio, como a Levi no le gustaba estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes su cuarto tenía muchos ventanales, cuadros o algún adorno en su pared. Todo lo contrario a su melliza que detestaba tener ventanas, solo tenía una muy pequeña, lo necesario para proporcionarle aire. No sabía el porqué, igual no les iba a preguntar, seguro era algo raro en su familia, como siempre.

Se levantó de la cama dejando a su hermoso novio recostado, hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas.

-Adorable- Dijo caminando a duras penas por la fría baldosa de mármol.

Un estruendo lo hizo girar, alguien estaba parado delante del ventanal, sacudiéndose los vidrios rotos, la cabeza del hombre se giró hacia su novio.

-No lo toques- Le ordeno corriendo a la cama, protegería a su novio de ese hombre con dudosas intenciones.

-No jodas Kenny- Le regaño su novio abrazando su cintura y apoyando su babilla en el hombro de Eren.- Lárgate antes de que mi madre llegue.

El hombre soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Vamos Levi, si dejaste el ventanal para mí, aún recuerdo que me esperabas todas la noches dejando la ventana abierta para platicar conmigo- Eren lo miro sorprendido.

-Tenía ocho años imbécil, ahora espero que Eren, mi novio, entre por esa ventana, no un vejete imbécil-

-Eren- Mikasa entro tirando la puerta de una patada, encendió las luces frunciendo el ceño.

-Hola Mikasa, ¿Cómo has estado?- La chica bufo molesta.

-Te dije que era mala idea tener tantas ventanas, entrara la escoria, por eso no tengo ninguna en mi habitación- Eren miro al sujeto de nombre Kenny, así que él era la razón de las ventanas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su suegra entro con un bate en la mano- Ahora si te mato hermano, tu arreglaras el curto de Levi.

-¿Hermano?- Pregunto Eren mirándolo de pies a cabeza, no se parecía en nada a las fotos que Levi le había mostrado de su tío, aunque debió imaginarse que era un Ackerman, por sus facciones y su locura.

-Así es, tío Kenny te presento a mi novio- Levi se colgó de su cuello sonriéndole a su hermana, la chica bufo desviando la mirada- Es muy fuerte, me ama y es guapo ¿Acaso no soy afortunado?

-Yo opino que se ve muy enclenque- Le acuso el tío Kenny mirándolo como si fuera una cucaracha, tenía que aprender a controlar ese Ackerman, con su paciencia y naturalidad.

-Ambos vamos al gimnasio tío y créeme tiene _todo_ es su lugar- Mikasa también quería ver todo lo que Eren tenia.

-Yo mejor voy por agua, con permiso- Eren se levantó aún con Levi aferrándose a su cuerpo- Vamos Levi, saluda a tu tío yo estaré bien.

Le molestaba un poco que su novio entrara en estado celoso, está bien, le gustaba un poco, que se pusiera acaramelado, con pucheros adorables y abrazándole, pero ese sencillamente no era su Levi. Bueno, si era su Levi, pero solo que más exagerado con los mimos.

Eren salió a duras penas (aún estaba aturdido por el susto) después de que su pequeño novio lo soltara, bajo las escaleras bostezando sonoramente. Cuando se casara con Rivaille tendría una casa pequeña para estar siempre juntitos y acaramelados, no como en esa mansión gigante con su hermana acosándoles a cada rato.

Llego a la cocina tomando un vaso de vidrio, soltó un grito nada masculino al sentir algo rosándole la pierna. Sus ojos fueron directo a sus pies gritando aún más fuerte al ver la gran serpiente enredándose felizmente en su pierna. Oh por Higia, su peor temor estaba muy cerca de él.

b( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

-Ese fue Eren- Exclamo Rivaille mirando molesto a su tío- ¿A quién mierda has traído contigo?

Kenny le miro falsamente ofendido, Kuschel levanto más el bate amenazante.

-Solo a Tom, mi mascota- Respondió tranquilamente- Mi serpiente Tom es muy agradable.

Los tres Ackerman salieron corriendo del cuarto, ellos sabían cuánto Eren le temía a esos reptiles, por ello Levi con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que dejar ir a Lola, su serpiente de coral.

Kenny los observo soltando una carcajada, se divertiría mucho a costa de Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Este cap fue más largo de lo que planee y eso que le corte unas cosas que no creí necesarias, pero bueno ya que.

Pobre Lola se tuvo que ir, lo que uno hace por amor.

Gracias por leer.

Reviews:

Kanon Yukata: Hola!

Que mala onda lo de tu amigo, al menos Levi no lo vio directamente, o Eren ya no tendría… bueno ya sabes. Aquí la única prueba fue la de Jean, ese caballo le conto con lujo de detalle el accidente a Levi.

Claro que se salvó, si no este fic seria One-shot ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Como controlar a tu Ackerman

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama, la trama es solo mía.

Advertencias: Ooc, Ereri, mucho amors y chantaje. Erumi

Notas: Esta vez quise poner algo diferente, trate de hacer un capi sin muchos diálogos, pero creo que no salió. Soy mala en eso.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Como controlar a tu Ackerman.

Nunca trates de controlar a un Ackerman, o al menos que este no se dé cuenta de tus oscuras intenciones. Primero acércate por curiosidad, es fácil ya que suben al mismo autobús, sonríeles mostrando esos bellos dientes blancos, esa mirada de: la vida es muy hermosa, se acercaran porque eres un espécimen raro, ellos aman lo limpio así que mantente reluciente. Segundo paso, investigar en que aulas y escuela están, muy bien, van a la misma escuela, eso es genial, el mismo salón de clase, bien vas por buen camino, se sientan enfrente y aun lado de ti, maravilloso ahora pasa a lo siguiente. Has llegado hasta el tercero, eso es lo máximo que logra algunos, bien ellos están más interesados, ignórales para no parecer desesperado, si traes algún gel anti-bacterias llamaras la atención inmediata de ellos, cuando regreses a casa agradécele a tu madre por obligarte a llevarlo siempre en tu mochila.

-La lavanda es genial- Listo, ya te has ganado su entera atención, bien así te hablaran más.

Ya son amigos, ese es un gran paso, nadie ha llegado tan lejos con esos mellizos, lo siguiente es parecer un débil masoquista enamorado, pero solo elige a uno de ellos, un Ackerman es muy celoso cuando tocan lo que es suyo.

Buena elección el chico es lindo, igual nunca se te vio lo heterosexual, mira que siempre ver las piernas de los chicos y preferir un pecho plano te llevaría a ese hermoso camino homosexual.

Ya lo has besado por primera vez ¿Dime se siente bien saborear esos labios delgados? Tu Ackerman hombre es maravilloso, amas su linda piel de porcelana y esos labios delgados, no te culpo, está buenísimo el chico. Ahora es momento de dejar esa careta de novio dejado y estúpido, saca ese macho que tienes dentro, vamos Jeager que esto es un Ereri.

-Pues bien Levi terminamos- Esas palabras salieron con rapidez de su boca-¿Te amo? claro que lo hago, pero esta relación no llegara lejos si ambos no sentimos lo mismo.

Las facciones de su cara se endurecieron, tenía que ser los más fuerte que podía ser, sacar todo el coraje que nunca tuvo.

-Pues bien, has lo que se te venga en gana- Esas palabras le dolieron, se suponía que Levi ya estaría diciéndole algo para calmarlo.

Levi trago duro cuando la mirada de Eren se deformo en una cara triste, como todo un perro bajo la lluvia, con tres patas lastimadas, sin comer por varios días, que tenía una dueña como Hanji la loca, llevando un tutu rosa y sin bañarse en varios días. En conclusión, todas las desdichas del mundo.

Bien Eren, sal como todo cachorro regañado, deja que Levi sienta la culpa de sus actos, baja las escaleras con rapidez, oye no tanto, creo que ya viene. Oh no, es tu suegra, o tu ex suegra, quien sabe.

-¿Qué pasa Eren?- Pregunto Kuschel preocupada, su mueca de dolor seguro era muy lamentable.

\- Lo siento señora Ackerman, pero acabo de terminar con su hijo, ya no me vera por aquí- Kuschel tembló ante las palabras de Eren.

-Significa que tengo oportunidad- Bromeo Mikasa sonriéndole con tristeza, aunque su hermano le había ganado a Eren no significaba que estaría feliz por su rompimiento. Después de todo amaba a su hermano y sabia cual triste estarían ambos.

-No lo creo Mikasa, esta vez no quiero saber más de un Ackerman- Dijo seriamente, sabía que el orgullo de su ex novio había ganado la batalla, esto ya era cuestión de chantaje, de verdad estaba muy triste.

-Eren- Se giró rápidamente al escuchar a Levi, el chico se arrojó al cuerpo de Eren, no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo- Te amo, en serio te amo mucho, no te atrevas a terminar esta relación o te corto lo de abajo.

Bien, ya tienes a Levi controlado, solo faltan dos, tu puedes Jaeger, todas confiamos en ti.

-Entiendo mi amor, yo también te amo- Eren sonrió como todo un ángel, los tres Ackerman miraron tan hermoso gesto. Ese día supieron una cosa, darían la vida por ese hermoso ángel alemán que se ganó su corazón y voluntad.

Maravilloso Eren Jaeger, te ganaste a los Ackerman, felicidades, ahora los puedes amar y proteger como siempre has querido, claro, pero el día que te cases con Levi, solo te lo llevaras a él, descuida visitaras a las dos mujeres Ackerman. Igualmente todas aquí sabemos que al único que amas física y sentimentalmente es a Rivaille Ackerman.

Cuida el tesoro que te has ganado, no tires todo ese trabajo a la basura, que para controlar a un Ackerman necesitas un jabón de lavanda, sentimientos sinceros y una hermosa sonrisa angelical.

* * *

Ya sé que el capi es más corto, pero, en el cap dos fue más largo de lo que planee, así que este recompensa el otro. Ya saben que este es un fic corto en todo sentido.

Ayer quería ver sus Reviews para contestarlos y ahorrar tiempo para escribir el otro cap de Mis dos padres, pero me decía error y no sé qué cosas… el caso es que, entre en pánico y casi lloro, pero unas personas se quejaron también, me alegre de no ser la única, casi lloro por el susto.

Ya le puse portaba al Fanfic, creo que si le queda mucho, pobre Eren lo que tiene que hacer.

Quiero agradecerle a Jeannine por publicar mi fic en la página: Shingeki no kyojin Riren/Ereri Fanfics. Me emocione ya que fue la primera publicación que vi al despertarme, (eran las 5:30 am) estaba con una enorme sonrisa en la mañana. Gracias de nuevo! Tal vez soy muy molesta al agradecerte tanto, pero no sé, me emocione.

Reviews:

Black Ross: Es que de uke o seme me encanta, es la pareja que más amo, quien se lo come es Eren, se lo CO-ME y tal vez no a besos. Pero dime ¿Quién salva al pobre Tomo de esos tres Ackerman? Ya nunca volveremos a ver a Tom.

"""""""""""""

Lolita: Que vergüenza, no me había dado cuenta de que puse cajón, gracias por avisarme, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes ya que es un fic muy corto, espero verte seguido por aquí.

"""""""""""""

Jeaninne: Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer, solo nos queda esperar, pero solo es un día de espera, no comas ansias.

Por eso es Ereri, con ese temor a las serpientes hubiera huido de la leviconda, tanto que la amamos.

""""""""""""""

Brenda Hachi.13: Por dios, espero que no asustaras a nadie con tus gritos, a mí me paso ayer eso, esperaba actualización pero ya de plano ni mi cuenta quería abrir, estaba por llorar.

Pues es que tengo tiempo, mi mente está muy activa y quise alegrarle la vida a alguien, objetivo cumplido ;). Así me siento yo cuando me dejan reviews, me anima mucho a seguir mis fics, me alegra haber llegado en el mejor momento, escribir a mí me distrae, y leer me aleja de las cosas amargas por al menos un rato.

Jajajaja, pues Kenny lo quiere bajar del pedestal, pero descuida, Eren luchara por seguir allí.

Pues yo arreglo parejas conforme sea la temática de fic, ya sabes, hago desde Jean/marco, Erwin/Armin, Erwin/Mike hasta Jean/Armin soy bastante neutral con esas parejas, pero claro, el Ereri/Riren me lo dejan en paz, tampoco me disgusta, solo que mi pareja favorita es LevixEren y viceversa, respeto los gustos de todos, como espero que respeten los míos.

No te preocupes, ahora estas aquí y es lo que importa (bien de novela mi frase) jajaja solo quería divertirme diciendo algo tonto lo siento. Al contrario gracias a ti por la idea, lo bueno es que Eren seguirá con su cabeza en donde debe de ir.

NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES.


	4. Chapter 4: Los Ackerman son míos

Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Lenguaje insinuante (?, celos de los buenos, ya se pone cachonda la gente, Hanji esta soltera y FELIZ como yo. Para que quiero novio? Ni te dejan escribir tus Fanfic´s

Parejas: Ereri, Erwin/Armin, insinuaciones de otras dos, pero solo para completar la trama, nada que se tome en serio.

Me disculpo por si alguna falta de ortografía, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la computadora por que me da dolor de cabeza, tengo que conseguirme a alguien para que me ayude a editar, se lo pediré a una amiga. Espero que acepte.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Los Ackerman son míos

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a los mellizos Ackerman, eran demasiado serios, aburridos y daban, miedo, tenías pavor el solo mirarlos. Si te atrevías a hablarles y no les agradabas con tu primera impresión deberías de darte por muerto, al menos eso decían los rumores.

Los únicos valientes (una corta lista obviamente) que se atrevieron a hablarles fue Hanji, Erwin, Annie y por ultimo pero el más importante, Eren Jaeger, que no solo se ganó su confianza sino que también sus corazones.

Aunque Armin se decía que era del grupo: amigos Ackerman, no lo sentía realmente así, ya que no hablaba mucho con los demás, solo el típico saludo por cortesía. Él era novio del amigo de confianza de Levi, su rubio favorito Erwin Smith, sumándole a que era el mejor amigo de Eren y amigo de Mikasa, por eso todos pensaban que era amigo íntimo de los mellizos Ackerman, pero lo cierto es que no hablaba mucho con el Ackerman hombre.

Los únicos valientes que se ganaban el respeto y admiración de todos eran ellos, bastante populares y conocidos por todos, al menos hasta ahora.

Eren caminaba de la mano con su novio, la vista era como en toda típica película de adolescentes, donde los más populares caminaban siendo admirados por todos, con dos años y medio de esa cháchara de la gente, estaban muy acostumbrados.

-Me informaron que habrá comida italiana para el almuerzo, pero no le digan a nadie o nos ganaran lo mejor- Todos asintieron aceptando guardar el secreto.

Eren levanto su mano en la cual sostenía la de su novio, la beso con cariño, amaba las manos pequeñas del chico. Levi avergonzado lo miro con el ceño más fruncido, amaba a ese chico castaño, pero le daba vergüenza mostrarse cariñoso en público.

-Eso es genial a Eren le encanta la comida italiana- Levi chisto, su hermana le estaba arruinando el momento romántico-vergonzoso de siempre.

-Ya nos mas Mikasa, creo que me gusta más la francesa- Comento acercándose más a su novio.

-Pues yo prefiero las cosas de mi tierra- Dijo Erwin sujetando a su novio de la cintura, Armin y Levi se avergonzaron por las tonterías que sus parejas decían en público.

-A mí también me gusta la francesa, pero la mía que parezca un poco asiática- Comento Annie mirando a Mikasa, la chica se giró molesta, ella prefería la alemana.

-Pues yo la comida normal, libidinosos, mejor vayan a lo _**oscurito** _ a manosearse un rato- Dijo Hanji con coquetería- Así no me recordaran que estoy sola, **_solterona_ ** de por vida.

Grito dramáticamente la chica, seguro que tendría dos gatos, Sawney y Bean.

-Buena idean Hanji, creo que no comeremos en la cafetería mi novio y yo, provecho a todos, me comeré un dulce francés hoy- Rivaille estaba por golpearle, pero su novio se adelantó cargándole, Levi gimió cuando ya no sintió pisar el suelo- Nos vemos.

Rivaile escondió su cara en el pecho de su novio, no se habían visto por varios días, así que aceptaría la invitación para besarse detrás del salón de química, su lugar favorito.

L( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Levi se miró al espejo, sus labios estaban muy hinchados por los besos ardientes que le dio su novio, se habían saltado una clase, pero tenían que regresar a la siguiente.

-Siempre pensé que nunca vería un baño de hombres con espejo, por lo normal solo lo tienes los baños de hoteles y de centros comerciales- Comento Jaeger lavándose las manos, Rivaille lo miro.

Hace rato que se estaba manoseando y Eren parecía más feliz.

-¿Te gusta tocarme?- Le pregunto curioso, Jaeger lo miro analizándolo, para decir las palabras apropiadas.

-Me gusta hacerlo, así como me gusta besarte, así como amo que me sonrías y me digas te amo, no solo me gusta tu físico Levi- Al peli-negro no le extraño que le dijera eso.

-Sé muy bien que me amas Eren, se también que algún día nos casaremos- Acepto el chico- Solo que me preguntaba, ¿No estarás cansado de solo tocarme superficialmente? ¿Quieres pasas a la última base?

Ambos se mordieron el labio inferior, ese tema era algo tabú para ambos.

-Haremos el amor cuando estemos listos, no intentes adelantar las cosas, te deseo, pero no estamos listos para cosas de adultos- Le sonrió asintiendo, era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Ya veo

b( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Molesto era una palabra que le quedaba corta, estaba furioso ¿La razón? Un chico castaño ceniza, con sonrisa chulesca, algo alto, apuesto y ojos de color avellana con malas intenciones, el muy… ese se atrevía a hablarle a SU novio, y querer coquetear con su mejor amiga y cuñada. Bueno, el chico solo los estaba saludando amistosamente, y para nada coqueteaba con sus Ackerman, pero le molestaba que le hablaran tan animadamente, no llevaban ni quince minutos y parecían viejos amigos.

Lo detestaba, a Eren le había costado mucho para hablarles y llegaba ese intento de persona para querérselos llevar, ya se lo imaginaba rodeándole la cintura a Su Levi, mientras coqueteaba con Su cuñada. Joder, estaba que mataba a todos y más a ese engendro, bailaría animadamente sobre su cadáver mientras cantaba alguna canción tétrica alemana, bien, no conocía ninguna, pero podría buscarse una por Youtube.

Avanzo hasta donde esos tres estaban, los saludo animadamente, besando dulcemente a su novio.

-Hola, ¿Eres nuevo en la preparatoria?- Pregunto casual, no le demostraría para nada lo enojado que estaba.

-No, estudio en otra escuela, solo paseaba por aquí- Gruño internamente, así que solo quería jugar un rato con los Ackerman, seguro había escuchado lo deseado que eran por todos por su atractivo y misterio. Bueno él solo veía eso, tal vez la demás gente no, mejor para él, así no verían lo increíble que eran y se enamorarían de Levi.

-Ya veo- Dijo sereno aunque quería sonar mordaz.

-Me tengo que ir o llegare tarde, nos vemos después Levi- Grito internamente cuando llamo de esa forma a Su Levi, era el colmo ese tipo estaba muerto.

-Claro- Rivaille sintió a su pareja tensarse, parecía a punto de atacar- Olvide presentarlos bien, él es Farlan Church un viejo amigo de la infancia, y él es Eren Jaeger, mi novio.

Avergonzado, imbécil y animal, eran las palabras que más le quedaban en ese momento.

-Ya veo, cuídalo bien- Espero paciente ese "O yo te lo quitare" para sentirse menos imbécil.

-Solo quieres que tenga vigilada a Mikasa para que nadie intente quitártela- Las mejillas de Farlan se tiñeron de carmín, Mikasa lo miro con su característica forma decirle que nada sucedería entre ellos dos, chisto y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Supongo que es cierto- Dijo el chico con pesar- Da igual, nos vemos después chicos.

Después de que Church se fuera Levi lo miro con el ceño fruncido, después suspiro al notar su cara de perro bajo la lluvia.

-El único dueño de los Ackerman es Eren Jaeger, espero que te des cuenta, nos tienes atrapado- Levi también se giró para irse, no quería quedarse y admitir cual feliz se había sentido por verlo celosos.

* * *

Fanfiction sigue dándome problemas, no me deja entrar en ocasiones a mi cuenta, si sigue así cerrare mi cuenta… hasta creen, si aún me queda mucho por subir, pero si es algo molesto, trato de leer algún fanfic de los que sigo y sale error es un enfado.

Me están saliendo los capis cada vez más largos, supongo que es mejor, pero quería hacerlos de máximo dos páginas, pero ya que. Quiero subir otro One-shot, pero cuando trato de escribir se me va el hilo y me pongo a pensar en los fanfic que ya estoy subiendo.

En fin, gracias por leer, por los reviews, follows, favoritos, todo.

Reviews:

Blacksoulstar 95: Jajaja ya me vi ese anime hace ya unos meses, también me encanto, algún día me leeré el manga, quedo el anime en una parte demasiado buena. Yuuri debería dejar de hacerse tonto y amar a Wolfram, aunque creo que ya le gusta, quien sabe. Kenny es un encanto, tendrá que trabajar mucho para ganarse a ese Ackerman.

Ya nunca volveremos a ver a Tom y Lola, tal vez ahora están juntas amándose ya que sus dueños las dejaron ir por Eren, todo por amor, todo por mi bello Eren.

""""""""

Black Ross: Le costó mucho para controlarlos, pero dime, Tu no caerías con esos bellos ojos y esa sonrisa? Por Higia que yo estaría igual de tonta y enamorada.

Todos queremos ser un Ackerman, pero ni franceses o asiáticos somos, es una lástima, te acompaño en tu dolor. Ay, :( ya me deprimí.

Nos vemos el lunes.


	5. Chapter 5: Odio a los Ackerman

Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, obviamente, si así fuera sacaría capítulos más seguido, no los haría sufrir tanto.

Parejas: Erer, Erwin/Armin.

Advertencias: Ooc, leguaje vulgar, mención de cachondeo, Harye está deprimida, Eren esta mas bipolar que yo, nadie me quiere, Mikasa ni sale en el capi, seguro fue a revisar la ropa interior de Eren, ya se me quito la depre.

Notas abajo.

Dedicatoria: Este Fanfic está dedicado a Brenda Hachi.13 que me sugirió la idea, y no me pude negar, te culpo a ti! No te creas, me encanto hacer el fic.

El anterior capi está dedicado a Ola k hace, perdóname se olvidó, estoy medio olvidadiza últimamente, esa linda personita me sugirió meter a una persona para poner celoso a Eren, espero que me haya salido como lo sugeriste.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Odio a los Ackerman

Amar a un Ackerman puede ser algo suicida, debes perder las esperanzas de una vida normal, una vida con acosos incluidos, una suegra despreocupada, una cuñada celosa que te perseguía casi al baño, un tío (Kenny) que trataba de asesinarte para hacerte fuerte y un muñequito hermoso con el ceño fruncido, que te cortaría tus partes íntimas si tan solo pensaras en engañarlo.

Cualquiera evitaría todas esas locuras, excepto Eren Jaeger, que amaba todas esas excentricidades de su vida, la cual ya estaba bastante acostumbrado, bueno aun había cosas que aprender de los Ackerman, como dicen: Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona.

Entenderlos es muy difícil, ellos ocultan muy bien sus emociones, pero con el tiempo que los conocía podía descifrar las emociones de los Ackerman, fue una tarea muy difícil, pero no imposible. Te maravillas al ver esas escasas sonrisas en las caras siempre gruñonas de los Ackerman hijos, ya que su suegra y el tío Kenny eran bastante sonrientes.

Odiarlos en muy fácil, quiero decir, ¿Quién soportaría tanto acoso, insinuaciones sexuales e intentos de asesinato a tu persona? Ninguna persona normal, solo Eren, y mira que a veces se sorprende.

Esa mañana los mellizos estaban demasiado raros, siempre solían acosarlos hasta el baño, Levi siempre miraba a todos y todas, dejando en claro que Eren le pertenecía, pero ese día apenas lo habían mirado, algo sin duda, muy raro.

-¿Almorzaremos con Erwin o nos iremos a lo **oscurito** Levi?- El chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido, muy avergonzado, todo el mundo los había visto besuquearse detrás del salón de biología.

-Mi hermana y yo nos iremos, solo venimos a las primeras clases, mamá nos llevara al hospital- Explico el chico tomando sus cosas- Estamos bien Eren, solo es un chequeo, Kenny trato de cambiar la cita pero le fue imposible.

Eso fue otra señal, algo estaba realmente raro, si fuera un día normal los Ackerman le hubieran pedido ir con ellos (al grado de secuestrarlo para no dejarlo solo).

-Claro amor, pasare a tu casa más tarde así…-

\- Yo iré a tu casa, Kenny de nuevo tiro los ventanales, tendré que dormir unos días contigo- Le explico su novio levantándose de la silla, tenía que irse rápido.

-Entiendo amor, que te vaya bien- El chico castaño se levantó besando tiernamente a Rivaille en los labios,

Tercera señal, Levi ya lo hubiera alejado mirándole de mala gana, amenazarlo con darle un buena golpiza si seguía con sus insinuaciones en público.

-Claro amor, nos vemos- Le contesto el adolescente alejándose de él, cuarta señal, si Levi estuviera normal disfrutaría esa palabra amorosa, pero ese no era su adorado novio.

O( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

-Vamos Eren, no te deprimas- Le animo Armin acariciando sus hombros intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Pero las señales son obvias, Levi ya no me quiere y me dejara por alguien más guapo e imbécil que yo, pero dime ¿Quién en este mundo lo amara y soportara como yo?- Pregunto el chico, tomando su bebida doble, bien cargada como la necesitaba.

-Dudo que lo encuentre Eren, te ama a ti- Jaeger negó, seguro su otro amor era mejor que el ¿En qué pudo fallar? ¿No le manoseaba el trasero como quería? ¿Era muy rudo? ¿Tal vez su novio quería otra cosa en tu trasero? Lo dudaba, solo Eren Jaeger lo podía amar, entender, soportar, toquetear, amar, aguantas, mimarlo, besarlo, soportarlo, darle lo que quería, soportar a su familia y sobre tomo amarlo con todo el corazón.

-Le cortare la garganta a cualquiera que toque a mi hermoso muñequito, le cortare las manos primero, después el pene y por último el cuello- Armin suspiro, como buen amigo seguro tenía que esconder algún cadáver, tal vez le pediría ayuda a su novio, con esos fuertes brazos, con esas grandes manos, ese cara varonil, esa voz excitante…

-Por Higia Armin, deja de pensar en tu novio o tendrás un erección y no te ayudare- Las mejillas de Armin se sonrojaron, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Erwin? Ya no debía dejarlo manosearlo tan seguido, aun quería mantener su virginidad.

-Como sea- Carraspeo incomodo- No creo que Levi tenga a otro, se nota que solo te ama a ti, tal vez tiene algún problema familiar, ya sabes que los Ackerman son bastante misteriosos y orgullosos, no te contaran nada.

Eren asintió, tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoico, dejo su bebida en la meza, estaba algo mareado, esa leche con chocolate estaba demasiado cargada.

Y( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Los días pasaban, su novio está muy extraño y el cada vez más ansioso y triste, si Levi seguía más frío (ya ni lo dejaba manosearlo o besarlo) hablaría seriamente con su novio para ver qué pasaría con su relación.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Le dijo su novio seriamente, seguro que ese día terminarían- Ve a mi casa, como a las ocho.

Eren asintió acercándose a su novio, este por primera vez en toda la semana no se alejó, en cambio, se acercó pasando sus brazos por la nuca de Jaeger y se besaron, tranquilamente, con cariño, de una manera dulce. Seguramente ese sería su último beso como pareja, obviamente quedaría en la: **SeamosamigosZone**.

G( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Las calle en ese momento eran frías, tristes y desoladas, al menos el chico de cabello castaño lo percibía así, no podía contarle a sus padres ya que estos habían salido desde temprano, Armin no le contestaba las llamadas y hasta su vecino el caballo Jean no estaba en casa. Todos lo estaban dejando sufrir en silencio, tal vez era lo mejor.

Pateo una solitaria piedra en su camino, froto sus manos contra su suéter, cada paso que daba a casa de su novio era una tortura.

Llego hasta el pórtico, haciendo sonar el timbre algo tétrico de la casa de su novio, si quería terminar debió de hacerlo en la escuela o por un mensaje, ya le daba igual, solo quería dar la vuelta y marcharse.

-Eren- Escucho la voz de su novio, con un tono nervioso- Vamos a la sala.

Rechazo la mano que Rivaille le ofreció, no necesitaba su compasión, odiaba a todos los Ackerman, y esperaba no encontrase a ninguno.

-Vamos a la sala- Le dijo caminado, gruño molesto al notarla toda oscura.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Ahogo un grito al morderse la lengua, miro a todos los presentes, sus padres, sus amigos, los Ackerman, a y el caballo.

Se giró al ver a su novio, bastante sorprendido, ni siquiera recordaba que en efecto, era su cumpleaños, lo abrazo cuando la felicidad embargo su cuerpo.

-Perdona por pensar mal, y gracias por la fiesta, ahora entiendo porque te alejaste tanto de mi- Lo estrecho cada vez más a su cuerpo- Te amo tanto, gracias por la fiesta.

Rivaille acaricio los cabellos de su Eren, él también se había sentido mal por ignorarlo en muchas ocasiones, pero la sonrisa de su novio no tenía precio.

-Yo también te amo- No le importo que todos los miraban, de verdad se habían extrañado.

Es muy fácil odiar a los Ackerman, pero también es muy fácil amarlos.

En definitiva, para nada odiaba a los Ackerman.

* * *

Notas: Me caso y esta invitadas, nee la verdad no, perdonen por el capi tardado, es que pase por unas cosas que no me dejaban escribir, pero ya todo bien.

Mañana el último capi de este fic, es el segundo que finalizo, tengo que hacer más One-shot.

Si tiene una falta de ortografía perdonen, pero ya me tengo que dormir o no amanezco con ganas, las dos chicas que les pedí ser mi beta no pueden por la escuela, nadie me quiere. Pero tratare de mejorar.

Reviews;

Brenda hachi.13: Jaja de hecho lo subi algo tarde, eran alrededor de las seis creo, se supone que lo iba a subir a las cuatro.

El agua de limón… lo pensare, tal vez me anime hacer mi primer Lemmon, me gusta cambiarle las cosas, no hacerla tan obvias, un giro a la trama es bueno. Es la primera vez que hago Erumin, estoy feliz de que te gustara.

Nadie le quita el puesto, se lo gano con mucho esfuerzo. Ya nadie quiere hacer riren, me lo cambiaron por el Fari, pero para eso estoy, para sacar adelante mi OTP ;). Me van a pegar los fans del Fari o del no sé cómo es para el MikasaxLevi, Lemika? Por eso ya no habrá más mención de ellos.

Kuschel se burla ya que sabe que ambos son vírgenes, solo se han manoseado, el sexo oral aun no llega, yo también soy de México, de familia católica, si tan solo bromeara que ya no soy virgen, el Padre me golpearía con un chancla mojada de agua bendita. Por Higia, mejor decimos que somos puros y santos, o nos ira mal.

Bueno mi madre es como Kuschel, respeta mis gustos o decisiones, así que, nadie me pegaría con la chancla, solo mi padres obviamente.

Oye a mí también, súper mezcladas, con la alemana arriba de la francesa, o al revés, no importa el orden.

Black Ross: No importa, los de mi país están más guapos (qué más puedo decir, también tengo que defender mi nación) me vale, mi ex estaba más bueno que Eren, ay a quien engaño yo quiero un Eren o Levi.

Y vaya que sí, Eren dice salta y ellos lo harían, los tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y nadie cambiara eso.


	6. Chapter 6: Ackerman World

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.

Parejas: Ereri, Erumi (¿Así se escribe?)

Advertencias: Ooc (demasiado) lenguaje vulgar y creo es todo.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Ackerman World

Eren miro el escaparate con muchos anillos de compromiso, cuando terminara la universidad le compraría el más hermoso a su querido novio, primero tenía que ir a comprar algo para su aniversario, en una semana cumplirían cuatro años de noviazgo.

Los años de juguetear en la preparatoria habían terminado, ya tenía que ver más sobre su futuro, tal vez le propondría a Levi ver unas casas para cuando vivieran juntos.

El aun querían vivir en Rose, por ello, habían entrado a la universidad de Shingashina, algunos de sus amigos aun vivían también en Rose, eso le alegraba, así ellos asistirían en su boda con Levi.

-Eren- Le llamo su novio, el castaño corrió sentándose con entusiasmo en el banco donde estaba sentado su hermosa pareja- ¿Tienes las anotaciones de Pixie? Mi tío las quemo en la noche, estoy pensando en irme a vivir contigo hasta que ese parasito se largue.

-No seas cruel amor, es tu familia y deben estar unidos- Rivaille lo ignoro, aunque estaba acostumbrado a los Ackerman (obviamente ya que era uno) en ocasiones le sorprendía los grados de locura de su tío.

-Cuando nos casemos quiero irme muy lejos, si es al otro lado de Rose, mejor para mí- Levi tomo su libreta mirando bien las operaciones, no quería bajar calificaciones y que te quitaran su beca que tanto le estaba costando mantener.

-Mejor vayamos de aniversario a una playa, estaremos los dos descansando pacíficamente- Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojaron, él también quería irse lejos con su novio, pero irse solos a una playa sonaba más a luna de miel.

-Mejor solo a cenar a mi casa, tengo planes esa noche- Eren le miro dudoso, no quería ser acosado por su cuñada mientras se ponían cariñosos y se besaban algo indecente, él quería besarle y seguirle toqueteando en culo sin mujeres y un hombre entrometido.

G( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

¿Su vida había sido difícil desde que conoció a los Ackerman? Claro que si ¿Alguna vez quiso rendirse? Ninguna, se levantaba y seguía luchando ¿Fue una mala racha? No lo cree. Ya que ahora veía lo que había sembrado, ver a su novio descansando en su regazo, mirando una revista de compra de casas, mientras planeaban sus futuros juntos, todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Si los Ackerman su vida seguro seria vacía, monótona, hubiera estudiado, convertido en un doctor ¿Y después qué? Nunca casarse ya que eso del matrimonio siempre le sonó a una estupidez, estar siempre con una persona, compartir con ella, estar en las buenas y las malas. Ahora, todo eso era un sueño para él, uno que estaba construyendo junto a su futuro esposo.

-Te amo- Le dijo besando sus cabellos negros, Levi le sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo también amor, eres todo para mí- Le confeso Rivaille sin míralo a la cara, todo eso era vergonzoso pero necesario decirlo.

Eren sonrió, también Levi lo era todo para él, era su mundo. No solo tenía una pareja, si no también otra madre, una hermana y un tío. Todo un mundo con los Ackerman, uno bastante divertido.

G( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Armin miraba atentamente sus anotaciones, tenía que ir con Erwin para que le explicara unas operaciones que no entendía, pronto seria su examen y no quería sacar malas notas.

-Armin- Escucho que lo llamaban, miro a su amigo sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba muy ensimismado en sus notas- Jean le dijo a Mikasa que ya perdimos la virginidad, viene para acá muy enojada.

Armin palideció, con lo madre protectora que era su amiga, seguro que querría matar a su pareja por haberle quitado su inocencia.

-Va a matarlo, por Higia, debemos de irnos Eren, al menos si nos mata no moriremos vírgenes, pero mejor salvemos nuestra vida, no me quiero morir sin no haberme casado con Erwin primero- El rubio tomos sus cosas apresuradamente, corrió a la entrada y tomo el brazo de su amigo para correr, ambos tenían que llegar con su respectiva pareja, para que ellos calmaran a Mikasa.

Regla número catorce de los Ackerman: Nunca toque lo que ellos consideran suyo.

Así era su vida, una que no cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

Asé era vivir en el: Ackerman World.

* * *

Eso es todo, mi segundo Fanfic terminado, voy a llorar, ya estaba superando La guardería de Armin y ahora este fic también.

Me comentaron sobre el Lemmon, verán, soy mala, siento que me saldrá algo como: Y levi lo beso, y Eren dijo, pues ya todo bien deja te la meto y Zas perdieron la virginidad.

HORRIBLE, lo sé muy bien, nadie querría leer, eso. También otra cosa, me han pedido incluso que haga segunda parte de algunos de mis One-shot. Nunca creí que me lo pidieran, yo solo pensé un día: tengo tiempo libre me haré una cuenta en Fanfiction, ya llevo demasiado tiempo pensándolo y porque no. Nunca pensé que me dejarían Reviews, ya que nunca los pedí, solo quería animar a las personas a base de mis escritos.

Aun no sé si hacer otras segundas partes (de los one-shot), tengo pendiente segunda partes de mis otros fic, y no sé, lo meditare un tiempo para ver si me animo, tendré que leer mucho lemmon para tomar experiencia. El lemmon obviamente lo pondré como One-shot poniendo hasta arriba que es sobre este fic, tendré que consultarlo con mi almohada, ya que quiero cambiar de temas y subir otros fanfics de diferentes temáticas. Les avisare de igual forma, si aún no se unen a mi pag que la hice para eso mismo, informar, las animo a unirse, están en todo su derecho el hacerlo o no. El link está en la Bio.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Le quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, follows, favoritos, todo.

Un agradecimiento grandote para Brenda Hachi.13, si ella no habría subido este fic, ya que ella me sugirió la idea.

Nos vemos en otros fics. Hasta pronto.

Reviews: Los últimos que contestare de este fic, ya me deprimí de nuevo.

Brenda Hachi.13: Jajaja me reí mucho cuando leí tu mensaje, si tienes un Ackerman ya sabes que hacer.

Mira que tú lo querías August, esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer, no sufras que ellos se aman.

Jajaja me encantan tus comentarios, ese tatakae ya disfruto de tierras francesas, cuando visite Francia lo primero que haré es conseguirme uno como Levi.

Solo Eren, Levi y yo, sabemos que paso esa noche, su noche de amors, pasión, con muchos suspiros y… bueno mejor ni te cuento.

Si, el final. Me alegra mucho que lo disfrutaras, eso de que me dedique un fic no lo he experimentado, pero seguro es hermoso, cuando me pase te lo presumiré ;)

Aun no lo veo, pero ya cuando estén las dos partes me animare a verla, no es Levi es chimichurris, digo chimishanga, hay como se llame pero no es mi Levi.

Gracias por leer y comentar mi fic.

**{{{´´

NanabaBlack: Pues a mí tampoco, soy una llorona, cuando empieza el drama y muere alguien comienzo a llorar, a veces los fics son crueles con mi corazón.

No te hago esperar mucho, aquí el capi.

Muchas gracias por leer. Una queja, siempre te haces aparecer en los últimos capis, te haré lo mismo eh, ya veraz.

No te creas, mucha gracias por dejarme Reviews.

[[[[[¨¨¨¨

Gala 117: De lo de hermoso, pues no sé, seguro que lo haré súper empalagoso, lo mío es llenarlos de miel.

Pues muchas gracias, si el ereri/riren es amors, es life. Me animera, a ver qué pasa.

Gracia por leer mi fic.

[[[[

Black Ross: Jaja le fascina tocar ese pequeño culo, hasta yo lo haría. No te desanimes, ya encontraras un Levi o un Eren, tu solo habré bien los ojos.

ALGUN DIA HARE ESE LEMMON LO PROMETO.

Hasta luego.

El final siempre fue planeado así, como se empieza se termina pensé, cuando comenzaba a escribir el capi 1.


End file.
